User blog:ASisterOfTheBlue/People we were happy to see go
Every thread in the Pattern is necessary to its build and its survival. Every thread in the Pattern has a function to fill; the function may be altered, influenced to do good or do evil by Creator and Dark One respectively, but the function of the thread remains. However, sometimes, even we faithful readers riding on the winds of time must be allowed to gloat in someone's death or disappearance. So here's my personal list of people I was glad to see go: Darkfriends and similar bad guys *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, number one on any of my lists. I held a deep and personal grudge against Elaida for what she did to Siuan Sanche. Light and silverpikes, but I respected that woman. *Alviarin Freidhen received a fitting end. *Duhara Basaheen was a pain in the butt that I laughed to see go. Hurray, Aviendha! *In fact, the entire group around Liandrin was nice to see die. Particular evils in the group were Joiya Byir and Temaile Kinderode, Rianna Andomeran and Chesmal Emry. After chapter 23 of Towers of Midnight, I sighed relievedly. *All the Forsaken, but particularly happy to see Semirhage and Mesaana go. Graendal was quite the evil too, but these women made Moghedien and Lanfear look like little kids. Among the males, Ishamael and Aginor I perceived as some of the worst, most others following closely behind - maybe with Rahvin on a second place - leaving Asmodean last. After all, he was a mediocre Forsaken, a mediocre general and the worst thing he did was severing his Aes Sedai mother and giving her to the myrddraal. In a way, the male Forsaken were more evil, as they did everything they did so carelessly, without thought, trivialising matters the female Forsaken spent years thinking of before putting into motion. *Suroth Sabelle Meldarath was one heck of a pain. It was just beautiful to see her disappear into slavery. *Unexpected Black Ajah sisters, such as Sheriam Bayanar and Dagdara Finchey. Also, it hurt to see the only known Malkieri sister we've seen, Nacelle Kayama, was Black. I didn't even mourn Sheriam as she met her fate on the guillotine. People I wish were Darkfriends that still went away and made me laugh *Empress Radhanan and her children. *High Lord Turak Aladon. *Renna Emain. Basically, all Seanchan should be categorised bad guys, in my opinion. I have a blind spot for them. Any Seanchan who died can be put in this category, as far as I'm concerned. How I laughed, truly and heartedly, when Semirhage reported to Suroth that the entire Imperial court had been slaughtered and Seanchan plunged into chaos. It made me so happy. And then we have... *Dear Mr Gawyn Trakand, who has made himself deserved of more hatred than we can possibly imagine. Why, why, Egwene darling, why did you pick him, and not his brother? Imagine the plot twist to have the Lord Captain Commander marry the Amyrlin Seat! Now, the board is free. Who made you laugh when they died? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 21:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts